


See No Evil

by 157_bees



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, SCP AU, its not a dream smp au its just general mcyt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:36:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/157_bees/pseuds/157_bees
Summary: MCYT SCP AU. Decided to finally move it off my tumblr and give it a coherent story. Enjoy.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! If you're seeing this for the first time, you might be a bit confused. I've had this au going for a while, so this is just a fic to make the story coherent, also to get more clout. If you have any questions, my tumblr is 157-bees, you can either browse the scp au tag or just send me an ask! This first chapter is just introductory stuff, don't worry. :] Not all researchers/SCPs listed below will be main parts in the story, so I didn't tag them.

**WELCOME TO SITE █**

THIS INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED. ANY ACCESS BY NON-PERSONNEL IS STRICTLY PROHIBITED.

* * *

Humanoid Containment Facility

Casualty rate: 89%

* * *

Researchers:

Cpt. Sparklez

Dr. Sam

Dr. Connor

Dr. Velvet

Dr. Frost

Dr. Jack Manifold

George

Dr. Callahan

Dr. Sykkuno

Dr. Mumbo Jumbo

Dr. Bad

Dr. Skeppy

Dr. Fundy

Dr. H. Bomb

Dr. Ponk

Dr. Corpse

* * *

Security Officers and Other

Officer Sapnap

Officer Jacobs

Officer Xisuma

Officer Punz

Agent Eret

Agent Nihachu

* * *

SCPs:

SCP-6650 “Tubbo” - Can turn into a swarm of bees at will.  **EUCLID**

SCP-7045 “Schlatt” - Half ram, antimemetic.  **EUCLID**

SCP-7046 “Captain Puffy” - Half sheep, SCP-7045’s sister. Immune to its antimemetic abilities.  **EUCLID**

SCP-7336 “Tommy” - Has two music discs that give it it’s abilities. One gives it control over red vines it can grow on will, the other letting it stop and slow down time. Taking them away is not an option.  **EUCLID**

SCP-7337 “Wilbur” - Whatever it sings becomes a reality. Without an instrument, its powers are limited. Do not, under any circumstances, give it an instrument.  **KETER**

SCP-7338 “Technoblade” - Humanoid pig, extremely skilled in all forms of combat and extremely hard to kill. Goes into states of rage at random intervals.  **KETER**

SCP-7339 “Philza” - Extremely powerful. Appears as a humanoid with wings, but has other forms. Seems to be an old god.  **KETER**

SCP-7398 “Ranboo” - Tall humanoid creature. Black and white. Can teleport with relative control, but teleports uncontrollably when under extreme stress. Harmed by water touching its skin.  **KETER**

SCP-7802 “Dream” - Looking at its face turns you into the truest reflection of yourself. So far, nobody can remember what its face looks like after you look away. Photographs are unable to be taken.  **EUCLID**

"Purpled" - Why is this here? Delete later.

SCP-6978 “Charlie/Slimecicle” - Humanoid made of a strange green slime.  **EUCLID**

SCP-6414 “Grian” - Humanoid with parrot-like wings. Defies the laws of physics, occasionally.  **EUCLID**

SCP-5660 - **[REDACTED]** - **SAFE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new D-class arrives at the site.

The site had never been quiet. Yelling from across the facility, blaring alarms, singing, all very common. So nobody batted an eye when Sam casually announced that they were getting a new D-class. Someone may have made a joke about the casualty rate, someone may have laughed. D-classes came and went, and in the constant chaos of the facility, they weren’t special. 

The D-class arrived… sometime, definitely. Nobody really got to get a good look at him. Nobody really minded. 

* * *

Sam sighed. “I know that we have a high mortality rate, but do they seriously not trust us this much? We’re understaffed, underpaid, it’s almost like they’re WAITING for us to fail.”

“Yeah,” Fundy said. “If I’m not wrong, Sapnap got sent here as a punishment or whatever, right?” 

“Yep. Got into a fight with another officer. Site 93, I think.” 

“Damn. Any idea how the new D-class is doing?” Fundy asked.

“Fine. Why?” 

Fundy shrugged. “I don’t know. The D-classes here never really last long.”

Sam laughed. “Fundy, don’t tell me you’re getting attached!” he joked. 

“C’mon, I’m not! Just wondering. What’s his name again?” Fundy asked.

“Quackity? I think?” Sam said. 

“Strange name,” Fundy said.

“That’s a lot coming from someone who’s name is Fundy.” 

“Well- shut the fuck up, how about that?”

* * *

Quackity didn’t know how long he’d been in the cell. The only events he had to keep track of time was him getting put in here, and an alarm going off a little bit later. Two guards, he didn’t get either of their names, had put him in here to “get settled in.” As if this place wasn’t technically a prison. Well, a prison where a bunch of people had superpowers. 

He sat on the bed, grey walls surrounding him. The cell was small, and had no windows. There was nothing but a bed, and a small table. Not like he had anything to put on it. The fluorescent lights and grey walls were not a great combination. His head hurt. 

He got up from the bed, walking over to the door. He placed a hand upon it lightly. It was cold, like steel. It most likely was. He pushed on it lightly, and it swung open. He jumped back, startled. That probably wasn’t supposed to happen, but no alarm went off, no guards running down the hall with guns. He peered out into the hallway. Similar doors and directional signs lined the walls. 

He tentatively stepped out of the doorway, testing for any alarms or guards. Nothing. They might still be dealing with whatever had caused the alarm earlier. Actually, he could hear a commotion. It was faint and far away, and he couldn’t tell where it was coming from. 

Stepping out farther into the hallway, he began to run. He didn’t bother to look at the signs, all he saw was the neon-lit exit sign. Reaching the door, he tried to pull the handle. It was locked.

Just a few moments after he tried the door, an alarm started to go off. Quackity covered his ears, but it was still blaringly loud. 

**“SECURITY WARNING IN SECTOR 6.”**

Quackity began to panic. This site was his only chance at getting back, had he fucked it up by trying to escape? Would they deem him too troublesome and kill him? 

He didn’t have time to worry about that now. He bolted back to his cell, trying to open the door, which had shut itself. This door had locked itself as well, presumably because of the “security threat.” 

“Fuck!” Quackity exclaimed to nobody in particular, trying the other doors, although he knew his efforts were useless. 

Over the still-blaring alarm, he could hear footsteps. They were loud. And coming fast. 

Quackity panicked, heading back to the door at the end of the hallway. He slammed his shoulder against the door, which accomplished nothing but hurting himself. Not caring, he continued to attempt to force the door open, the footsteps getting closer. 

Hearing a loud crash, Quackity turned around to see what appeared to be some large clothed animal crumpled up on the floor, presumably an SCP. It appeared to have come running down the corner, crashing directly into the wall.

The SCP began to get up, revealing itself. It was a giant, humanoid pig, but not some friendly petting-zoo pig. This was something wild, with tusks and long fur. In one hand, it carried a strip of metal. It stood there for a moment, eying Quackity. Then it charged. 

The animal sprinted at him, holding the strip of metal like a sword. Quackity suddenly realized he was cornered against the door. He jumped out of the way, pressing himself to the wall. The SCP crashed into the door, leaving scratches in the steel. It was stunned for not even a moment, before leaping at Quackity again, slashing at him with the makeshift weapon. He ducked down, sliding back over to the door. It was trying to get its “sword,” which had gotten lodged in the wall. Stunned, Quackity suddenly realized the excruciating pain coming from his face, and the metallic taste in his mouth. Raising his hand up, he felt wetness, and he knew what it was even before bringing his hand back down. Blood. The thing had gotten him, right across his cheek and mouth. He didn’t have time to think, as the SCP turned around to face him, grinning. It stood in front of him, the strip of metal glistening with blood. It looked him dead in the eye.

“Goodbye,” it said in a deep, inhuman voice, raising the strip of metal up.

Quackity pressed himself against the wall, pressing his eyes shut. _Goodbye,_ he thought to himself.

He heard a crash. Nothing happened. Opening his eyes a little bit, he saw the SCP collapsed at his feet, a guard standing behind it, holding a tranquilizer gun. They nudged the SCPs body with their foot. 

“Fuck, dude,” the guard said, taking off his helmet. 

He had long dark brown hair, and a slight beard. His hair was held back by a white headband. The guard raised his eyebrow at Quackity. 

“You gonna get up, or just stay there?” he asked.

Quackity realized he was still crumpled against the wall. “O-oh, yeah,” he said, standing up. 

The guard casually stepped over the thing’s unconscious body. “How’d you even survive? Don’t think any D-class has managed to do that before.” 

Quackity shrugged. He didn’t know either. “Some sort of miracle.”

He laughed. “No miracles happen here, buddy. You’re either the luckiest motherfucker to ever live, or somebody wanted you alive.”

Quackity didn’t know what that meant. He didn’t ask. 

“So, he got you pretty good huh?” said the guard. 

Quackity could feel the blood dripping down his neck. He reached up to wipe it off. “I guess so.” 

“Well, anyways, I’m Sapnap. Wanna head out before Mr. SCP-7338 wakes up?” Sapnap said.

“Definitely.” 

“SCP-7338 has been tranquilized. Need backup at sector 6,” Sapnap said into a mic on his vest before walking off. 

Quackity followed him. He was much shorter than Sapnap, so it was harder to keep up. “Where are we going, exactly?” 

Sapnap shrugged. “Med ward, probably. You do seem to be pretty beat up.”

“They care about D-classes here?” Quackity said, quickly regretting it. Sapnap was a security officer or whatever, he’d probably get offended and then throw him back into the cell and the cut would get infected-

Instead, Sapnap laughed. “A lot more than other sites, yeah. We don’t have the best track record.” 

They continued to walk down the winding hallways, Sapnap often having to take out a keycard and put it into a reader. So that’s how the doors opened. 

* * *

Sapnap and Quackity arrived at a doorway, the words “MEDICAL UNIT” written in red bold above it. Sapnap knocked on the wall beside the doorway, walking in. 

“Hey Bad, you here?” he asked. 

“Sapnap! Yes, I’m here,” A cheerful voice replied from somewhere else in the room. They walked around the corner, and Quackity practically jumped. It was some kind of… demon, even creepier then the SCP he’d had a near death experience with just a few minutes ago. 

It’s skin was pitch black, the bright fluorescent lights having barely any effect on the shadow. You could make out a slight outline of fluffy hair and horns, but its eyes definitely stood out. They were bright white, a stark contrast. 

“Oh no! Are you ok?” it asked in a worried tone. The inside of its mouth was pure white as well. 

“This is Bad,” Sapnap said. “Oh yeah, what’s your name?”

“Quackity.”

“Cool. Quackity, this is Bad. He’s the head medical doctor,” Sapnap said. 

“Enough with the introductions, you’re bleeding! Here, follow me” Bad said, walking off into another room.

“Well, you’re on your own now,” Sapnap said, walking out. “I’ve gotta go.”

Quackity waved goodbye as Sapnap left. He turned around, walking into the room that Bad had gone into. He was setting up what looked like a hospital bed. 

“Here, lay down,” Bad said, walking over to a cabinet, tail swishing behind him. 

Quackity sat down on the bed, trying to wipe the blood off his face. The gash stung, and was still bleeding. Some of the blood had already dried, but he could still taste it. 

Bad came back over with bandages and antiseptic fluid. 

“This might sting a bit,” he warned, before lightly wetting some of the bandages and cleaning up the wound. 

“Fuck!” Quackity said. Bad was right, it did sting. 

“Language!” Bad exclaimed, pulling away before going back to cleaning the gash.

Quackity laughed a bit. “Language?”

“Yes,” Bad said. “Now stop talking, or this might get in your mouth.”

Quackity sat there as Bad disinfected the wound, cleaning up the dried blood. He spent a bit wondering how to bandage it properly, before wrapping it around the bottom half of his face, excluding his mouth. It covered the wound, but it also covered most of his face. 

“Are you sure this is the most convenient way to do this?” Quackity asked, adjusting the bandages. 

“Yes. Now stop moving it,” Bad said. “Here, take this.” 

Quackity took the glass of water and a small pill from Bad. “What’s this?” he asked. 

“Sleep aid. You need to sleep, take that, it’ll help.” 

Quackity shrugged, and took it. 

A good few minutes later, he began to feel the effects. Bad was still in the unit for supervision, but not really paying attention. His thoughts felt cloudy, and he could feel himself slowly falling asleep. He did eventually fall asleep, but his dreams were haunted by bloodshot eyes and blood. There was so much blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the first actual chapter. and of course, follow me on tumblr. 157-bees. let's go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity wakes up, and meets some other SCPs.

Quackity slowly came back into consciousness, his head feeling foggy and arms heavy. His eyelids were heavy, so he just lied there. A blanket that hadn’t been there before covered his body, keeping him warm. 

As he lied there for a few more minutes, he could hear footsteps. Multiple, actually. As the footsteps neared, he could hear voices. Although he could not pick out the words, he recognized one of them as Bad. He didn’t know who the other was. 

They entered the medical room, and Quackity caught what seemed to be the end of a conversation, or perhaps an argument. 

“-well we can’t just do that! It’s inhumane!”

“Well, Bad, it's not like I have a choice in the matter,” a voice he didn’t recognize said.

Quackity slowly sat up, and opened his eyes. He could see Bad, not wearing the glasses and lab coat he had been wearing last night. He was bickering with another person, and as they came into view, Quackity, once again, was surprised. On one half of his body, he had dark skin and dark brown hair, relatively normal compared to Bad. But on the other half, it was entirely some sort of solid bluish crystal, possibly diamond or sapphire? Quackity couldn’t tell. 

As Quackity was trying to figure out if his skin was just covered in the crystal or his body really was carved out of solid stone, he turned to look at Quackity.

“Is that him?” he asked Bad.

“Yep!” Bad replied. “Quackity, this is Skeppy!”

Skeppy waved, and Quackity noticed he was leaning on a cane. That confirmed Quackity’s suspicion that he really was made out of solid crystal. Or, partially, at least. 

Quackity shook his head, trying to wake himself up. “Can I go now?” he asked. He didn’t know where he would go, even.

Bad paused for a minute. “Sure, but at least have something to eat first. Skeppy, can you get something for him?”

Skeppy walked off, crystal foot and cane clacking on the linoleum floors. He came back with a bag of crackers and some water. 

“It was all I could find,” he said, handing it to Quackity.

Quackity didn’t realize how hungry he was until now. He ate the crackers, despite them being horrendously bland and dry. He sat up on the bed. 

“Where am I gonna go anyway?” he asked, looking towards the door.

Skeppy shrugged. “Nobody here really cares. You can just walk around the site, if you want. If someone needs you, they’ll find you.”

The answer was a bit too cryptic for Quackity’s liking, but it was an answer nonetheless. He got out of the bed and left the room. 

The hallways were suspiciously quiet, although he could hear faint, far-off conversations. He stepped quietly and warily as he travelled, out of fear of whatever SCP had attacked him yesterday. He hoped there were no more SCPs like that one. 

He heard conversation, and followed the noise. He walked through a room that was large and spacious, with various objects thrown around. He saw flowers, a harmonica, and even a plastic sword. However, nobody was there. 

Finally, he found the source of the voices. He walked into a room even larger than the last, which appeared to be a sort of cafeteria. A good few people were sitting there eating, both guards and SCPs, which was… strange. Nobody really stood out to him except someone who seemed to be made of a green slime, and a man with giant grey wings. 

He looked around. Nobody seemed to have noticed him yet, all in their own conversations. He saw Sapnap, who was sitting at a table with some others. Surely he wouldn’t mind if he came over there.

Quackity walked over. “Hey, Sapnap!”

Sapnap looked behind him. “Oh, Quackity! How’re you doing?”

“Pretty good,” he said. 

Sapnap turned to the other people sitting at the table. “This is the D-class that Techno got yesterday.”

“Techno?” Quackity asked, confused. 

“Technoblade, the SCP that attacked you yesterday,” Sapnap said. “Don’t worry, he’s not normally like that. Kind of a shitty first impression, if you ask me. Anyways, sit down.” 

Quackity did so, sitting next to Sapnap. 

“This is Karl, another guard. That’s Dream, an SCP. And that’s George.”

Karl had dark brown hair and wore a brightly coloured sweater. He waved cheerfully at Quackity. Dream wore a mask that covered most of his face except for his mouth with a creepy smile painted on it, and the SCP uniform. He had blond hair, as well. He nodded in greeting. George also had dark brown hair, although straighter than Karl’s. He also was wearing strange sunglasses and a blue shirt. 

Quackity looked at Dream. “So, what’s your… thing.” 

Dream laughed. “Whenever I look at people they turn into their ‘true selves.’ That’s why Fundy is like… that,” he said, pointing to another table. A humanoid fox sat there, chatting with someone with brown curly hair.

Quackity held in a laugh. “Is that why Techno or whatever his name is exists?”

“Nah,” Dream said. “Fundy’s a researcher, I just looked at him for a bit too long. Techno is an SCP through and through.”

“Speaking of Techno, where is he?” Karl said. “He’s not with Phil or anyone else.” 

“They decided to contain him for a bit longer after what happened last night. Bad’s upset about it, but there’s not much we can do without one of the higher-ups coming down here and killing us themselves,” Sapnap said. “He might be out tomorrow, maybe even later today, if we’re lucky.”

Quackity sat there, not really listening to the conversation. He fidgeted with the edges of the bandage wrapped around his head. Over the noise, he heard footsteps approaching him. He turned around.

Behind him stood the winged man he had seen earlier. He wore a green cape and shirt, making him stand out from the others wearing the foundation-required uniforms. He also had a cane, more ornate than Skeppy’s. He had blond hair which was mostly covered by a wide-brimmed hat. His eyes were piercing, and his pupils and irises were replaced by strangely cubic red hearts.

“Quackity, right?” the man said, tilting his head slightly.

“How do you know?” Quackity said.

The others at the table laughed. Quackity didn’t know why.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re new, correct?” 

Quackity nodded. He wasn’t sure how he knew that either, but he’d decided not to question it.

“Wonderful. Nice to meet you, Quackity,” he said with a knowing look. Almost laughing. “I’m Philza, or Phil.” 

Everyone else at the table was silent. “...Nice to meet you too.” Quackity replied. He wasn’t sure what Philza wanted.

“Would you like me to give you a tour? I am pretty knowledgeable of the facility,” Phil said.

Quackity considered it for a minute. On one hand, this could possibly be an elaborate plot to kill him, although unlikely. On the other hand, it gave him a clear idea of where all the exits were. 

“Sure,” he said. Worth a try. 

Phil walked away, looking behind him as a gesture for Quackity to follow. Quackity got up, and waved goodbye to Sapnap and the others. 

He followed Phil out of the cafeteria, Phil’s giant wings trailing behind him. He walked down the hallway. 

“So, here are some of the SCPs containment cells,” he said, gesturing to the steel doors with his cane. Some of them had windows installed, and as he walked by, he could see a man with giant ram horns that curled around his head lying on the floor. 

“Oh, that’s just Schlatt, don’t worry about him, he’s fine,” Phil said, walking past. 

Quackity waved at him. Schlatt looked at him strangely, and turned away. They continued to walk. 

They continued to walk down the hallway, Phil pointing out different SCPs containment cells. Quackity noted that the hallways in the place were long, and lined with doors. Phil approached the end of the hallway, once again met with a locked door. 

“Whenever a hallway intersects or turns, there’s a door like this,” Phil explained. “You need a keycard to open it.”

Phil then tapped the door with his cane and it slid open. 

“How’d you do that? Are you an SCP?” Quackity asked.

“You couldn’t tell?” Phil asked, looking back.

“Well- when there’s people like Bad it gets hard to fucking tell, if I’m being honest.”

Phil laughed. “That’s true.” 

They continued to walk through the hallways. Phil showed him some things he’d already seen, such as the med ward and the D-class hallway. 

Phil approached a door. “This is one of the testing and experiment rooms. I’ve been in here far too many times to count. There’s one on the other side as well.”

“What… experiments do they run?” Quackity asked. He was slightly afraid of the answer.

Phil furrowed his brows. “...Lots of different types.” He didn’t elaborate.

Quackity didn’t ask any more questions after that.

Eventually, they arrived back at the cafeteria. Quackity was startled by someone running towards them. A tall, lanky kid stood there with blond hair. Strangely, he had two vinyl records hung but a chain around his neck, like a necklace. 

“Phil, who the fuck is this?” the kid said.

“This is Quackity. New D-class, he’d the one Techno… attacked,” Phil said.

The kid laughed. “He just gets here and he already fuckin’ pisses off The Blade?” 

Phil sighed. “Quackity, this is Tommy, another SCP.”

Tommy paid no attention to Quackity, and looked at Phil. “So, how’s… he gonna do?” 

Phil glanced at Quackity. Quackity suddenly felt… cold, and like something was watching him. He saw Phil’s eyes glow red. He saw eyes, so many of them. He heard a scream, or possibly thousands. Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uuuh. i cant even make an excuse for why this took so long sdjfndskjfnds its not even good hope you enjoyed


End file.
